Achievement HORSE
Achievement HORSE, called "Achievment PIG" when 3 rounds, is a series in which two participants play a game of H-O-R-S-E using video game challenges created by the community. Typically this is Jack and Geoff playing maps created in Forge mode of Halo Reach, but lately other competitors have participated with greater frequency, and they have branched out into other games, notably Trials Evolution. The series debuted on December 6, 2010 starring Geoff and Jack, and it ended on January 1, 2016. HORSE has proved to be popular enough that it has been used as an attraction at multiple conventions, namely RTX and Halo Fest at PAX. Episodes The first episode of HORSE came out on December 6, 2010, and has since released a new episode every week. New episodes are released on Wednesdays. May 2, 2012, they started releasing two episodes a week, one in Halo Reach and one in Trials Evolution. Halo HORSE airs on Wednesday, Trials HORSE airs on Thursday. As of October 30, 2013, Trials Evolution Horse has been retired for a new series named Achievement HUNT. Results NOTE: HORSE does not have official "seasons", but due to the sheer number of participants, the chart was getting REALLY wide, so it has been broken up into "seasons" for ease of reading. A "season" ends whenever they hold a tournament. Halo: Reach "Season One" Round 26 was an "exhibition round", as Jack had played the maps and Geoff had not. (Jack won HO-HORSE) Round 39 was a 9-person Halo Fest special that didn't follow normal HORSE rules. (Michael finished all three times, Jack and Marshall twice, Geoff once) Rounds 45-52 (and unofficially 55) were a company-wide, single-elimination HORSE tournament. Michael won, Kerry took second. Jack (unofficially) took third. Round 53 was a 7-person "One-Handed" edition where people played the Halo Fest map, but could only use one hand to do it. (Michael and Jack finished) Round 54 was a behind-the-scenes look at the "One-Handed" edition from the week before. Halo: Reach "Season Two" Round 74 was the start of the second HORSE tournament. Trials Evolution Overall Standings Tournaments First Tournament The first HORSE tournament took place from HORSE #45 until HORSE #52. The tournament was won by Michael. Second Tournament A second tournament began May 9, 2012. Jack posted a teaser image announcing the bracket May 8.http://roosterteeth.com/blog/viewEntry.php?id=2876808 Despite being a founder of HORSE, Jack will not be participating in this tournament. In the front-page description of the Round 1 video on achievementhunter.com he said, "If you saw the bracket I posted in my journal yesterday, I will not be in it, because I'll be running it and editing the whole thing. This will make it easier on me... promise." Originally, Marshall was set to participate (facing Gus in round 1), but was replaced by Lindsay, due to "unforseen circumstances". Also, Michael was supposed to face Kathleen in round one, but she backed out and he faced Ryan instead. With these last minute substitutions, every first round match was between one person who had played HORSE previously and one first-timer. Notes Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Completed Series Category:Competitions